On the Internet, the video and audio content is, for example, shared to group members through a group manner according to a multicast technique. Generally, the multicast technique shares the aforementioned video and audio content to the group members on a multicast network through a multicast address. An Internet group management protocol (IGMP) is provided to effectively manage and maintain the group member of a multicast group. In detail, under the IGMP, any group member may inform a multicast router before joining or leaving the multicast group.
In these days, a software-defined network (SDN) has been developed. The SDN is a network provided with a technology that converts conventional distributed control and inflexible architectures into centralized control and network programmability architectures. Based on the mechanisms of the SDN, multicasting can be performed in the SDN as well and managed by a SDN controller.
No matter conventional network (e.g., the network structure of IP/Ethernet) or SDN is adopted for multicasting, an effective failure recovery is always an important challenge of the network technology.